User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - Chapter 1: Always Be My Sunshine (1)
The screen shows the outside of Degrassi Commuinty School and the song "Kickin; It" plays from the show Kickin' It on Disney XD. Don't (don't) you (you) Get all tough with meI'm sayin', won't (won't) you (you) Come kick it with me And we can have a ball and run up the wall That's just how we do And no matter how much I chop and punch It's not as cool as kickin' it with you Here we go, let's start the party Chop it up like it's karate Everybody Don't (don't) you (you) Get all tough with me I'm sayin', won't (won't) you (you)Come kick it with me And we can have a ball and run up the wall That's just how we do And no matter how much I chop and punch It's not as cool as kickin' it with you The scene the shifts to the inside of the school which is Field with parents and kids for the 10, 11 and 12 grade orientation. Reggie '''front of the camera in the office: Hello, welcome to DCMO101112 night. I'm your Student Council President, Reginald Cooper I hope you guys have a fun night. leaves the office. '''Trevor: '''So Reggie, I was wondering if you would like to go and get a bite to eat sometime? '''Reggie: '''Look, I slept with you once and it was a mistake. '''Trevor: But we had a fun time having sex right? Reggie: 'To be honest, i was bored out of my mind. '''Reggie: '''and FYI, your bad in bed. ''Reggie walks off and Trevor looks down at his shoes, the screen shifts to Travis watching Gia reading a book. '---Plot A: Travis---' '''Travis: '''Hey, Gia. I was wondering if you would like to come to my country club. Gia looks at Travis with "Your dead to me look". '''Travis: So I'd take that as a no. walks off but he then stops as Gia says yes. Gia: 'Yes, I would love to go to your country club. '''Travis: 'Gia You've made me the happy person on earth by doing this. stops hugging Gia. '---Plot B: Chyna---' The scene shifts to the outside of Channa's house. 'Minster: '''I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may know kiss the bride. Mom and Chyna's Mom kiss each other. ''The scene shifts to the reception where we see Chyna talking to hear friends. '''Karrie: So is that your step brother 3 of the girls look at Jared dancing with Kaela. Chyna: '''Yep he's my brother. '''Janaye: '''Well he is cute. Maybe I should go and introduce myself. Chyna: You can't he's gay. '''Janaye: '''So? I can turn him straight. walks off but Chyna grabs her arm. '''Janaye: What is it? Chyna: Okay look, Jared is my ex boyfriend we dated in the 5th grade. Janaye: Oh, so do you still like him> Chyna: '''Well..yeah. '''Janaye: Well lets see who he likes. Chyna: Okay. The scene shifts to Travis, Gia, Mason, and Berlinda getting out of there cars in the woods as the car runs out of gas. '---Plot A: Travis---' Travis: Sh*t where out of gas. Berlinda; 'Nice going, jockhead. Did you not fill up the tank we were at the gas station? '''Travis: '''Let's just say that I was putting it in. and Mason laugh '''Gia: 'her eyes '''Mason: '''What are we going to do. begins to shake slaps Mason '''Berlinda: Calm down, geez. Mason: '''Where stuck in the middle of the Toronto woods, how are we going to live with the Mitch Bitch out there. '''Gia: Yeah the Mitch Bitch. Berlinda and Travis: Who is the Mitch Bitch Gia: A long time ago in Ontario, Toronto: This guy name Jack Zeek wanted to purpose to his girlfriend, Crissy. Mason: But when he did purpose she said no and ran away. Gia: So he killed her and then killed himself and buried them in the Toronto woods, where we are now. Mason: 'And all of this happened on August 29, 2000 which is today. ''The scene shifts to Chyna's house as the 4 looked at each other scared. '---Plot B: Chyna--- ' '''Janaye: '''So hey Jared, I was wondering if you would go and show me your trophy case. '''Jared: '''Okay. grabs Janaye's hand a the two of the walked upstairs. '''Chyna: '''Whoo! Karrie: Why would you let her do that to you? '''Chyna: Because I'm week and have no life. Karrie: You're in love with your brother and theres nothing wrong with that. Go and get your man. Chyna: 'Are, I could get him in trouble. ''The scene shifts to the woods. '---Plot A: Travis---' '''Man: Mason's hand Mason, Travis, Gia and Berlinda begin to scream, Ahh! Mason: free of his arm and begins to run but the man pulls out a gun and shoots Mason in the head who falls onto the ground Gia, Berlinda and Travis are all stunned looking at Mason. To Be Continued.... Favorite Plot! Plot A Plot B Category:Blog posts